Hot runner nozzles comprising drive trains to actuate closure elements (valve pins) are known from the prior art. Several thereto related publications are briefly cited hereinafter.
WO15150501A1 was first published in October 2015 in the name of the same applicant as the herein disclosed invention. It is directed to a hot runner nozzle for side gating in a hot runner injection molding apparatus. A nozzle that is connectable to a melt outlet opening of a hot runner manifold. It comprises a nozzle flange portion, a nozzle body portion and a nozzle bridge portion. The nozzle bridge portion has at least two adjacently arranged nozzle tip sections. At least two valve pins are coupled to a valve pin actuating device which is moveable back and forth along a first axis. The at least two valve pins are moveable along a second axis which is arranged at an angle to the first axis. The nozzle tip sections are connected adjacent to the nozzle body portion and separated by a nozzle bridge separator, which is designed to accommodate movements of the nozzle tip sections.
US2008152752A was first published in June 2008 in the name of Mold Masters Ltd. It is directed to an injection molding apparatus which includes an injection manifold having an inlet and a melt channel. The manifold melt channel branches to a plurality of melt channel outlets. A hot runner injection nozzle includes an axial melt channel extending along a central axis and communicating with one of the manifold melt channel outlets. The nozzle further includes at least two angled melt channels disposed at an angle to the central axis. At least two nozzle tips are provided, and each includes a nozzle tip melt channel in communication with one of the angled melt channels. A valve pin is disposed at least partially within the axial melt channel coaxially with the central axis and movable within the axial melt channel. Lateral valve pins, movable within the nozzle tip melt channels, are disposed at an angle to the valve pin. Linkage elements continuously connect the lateral valve pins to the valve pin. Axial movement of the valve pin is transmitted through the linkage elements to the lateral valve pins to open and close communication between the nozzle tip melt channels and the lateral mold gates.
US2006233911A was first published in October 2008 in the name of the same applicant as the herein disclosed invention. US'911 is directed to an injection molding nozzle with a nozzle head including at least one discharge opening. A closure element for closing the discharge opening is movably supported in the nozzle head in order to control the supply of melt material to a communication opening in an injection mold. The closure element is operable by a drive mechanism provided with a short stroke actuating means for displacing the closure element in a direction opposite to the closing direction of the closure element by a predetermined short distance so as to automatically retract the closure element by the predetermined short distance when it is no longer biased by the actuating means in the closing direction.